gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Geraaardv18
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Glee! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Episodio:I Am Unicorn. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Brunoar (Discusión) 10:58 28 sep 2011 Re:Bienvenido Encontrarás la respuesta al mensaje que me dejaste en mi página de discusion. ¡Saludos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 01:38 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Encargados de personajes Holaaa! Lo siento , pero el personaje de Rory esta ocupado D: , pero por cualquier cosa, por ejemplo si le falta mucha info. a la pagina , eres el primero en la lista para ser el encargado de Rory, Gracias por tu interes :D Maib! 21:17 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Audicion Te tengo una propuesta.. Ya que no se si has estado en la wiki ultimamente, te invito a audicionar en el fic de Co0kiitho0. Para ello tenes que completar una planilla para crear un personaje del Fanfic.. La planilla la podes encontrar ACÁ O por su Blog. Categoria * Muchas gracias por la atención! Camsay - ''Discusión'' 03:28 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Gracias por el aviso, pero tu también puedes agregar categorias :), si ves una pagina con uan categoria faltante o que no debe, tu mismo lo puedes arreglar. Saludos Tzukishiro 18:58 1 nov 2011 (UTC) FANFIC A New Direction Perdon por la demora, pero este es el primer episodio del Fic, espero sea de tu agrado. [[User:Co0kiitho0|'Co0kiitho0']] Something About Baby You And I 06:53 13 nov 2011 (UTC) #hola!! gracias por la invitacion a tu fanfic!!! seria un honor estar ahi, solo tengo una duda, puedo audicionar con el mismo personaje?? ya que parece que quedo seleccionado en otro fanfic, o tengo que hacer uno completamente nuevo?? ojala respondas rapido, sino para que empieze a trabajar en ello!!! de nuevo gracias por la invitacion! me alagas jaja... por cierto tbn soy de chile xD nos vemos! ParmitaGranger 01:24 15 nov 2011 (UTC) #dale, me inventare uno nuevo mejor, porque se veria estupido que el mismo personaje ande dando vueltas por todos lados jajaja... apenas lo tenga audiciono!!!! nos estamos hablando :D ParmitaGranger 01:42 15 nov 2011 (UTC) #olap... q tal? oiep si necesitas aunquesea un poquito de ayuda en el FANFIC no dudes en pedirmela.. no es que sea el mejor escritor del wiki pero si puedo ayudar un poco, tu solo dime... Israel Rosero 14:39 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Espero quedar y/o Ayudarte Hola Geraaardv18 soy JAAS, espero que me aceptes como amigo y no solo eso.Si qedo en tu Fan-Fic espero ayudar y contribuir y ayudarte con lo de los episodios y canciones y si no quedo minimo quiero ayudarte ya que tengo ideas fantasticas para el Fan-Fic: *'Tengo la idea de hacer un episodio llamado "Mash-On" y como ya sabes la primera competencia anual de Chico vs. Chicas y creo que este episodio quedaria perfecto para ser el cuarto o el quinto' *'Tambien hacer un episodio tributo a Michael Jackson y que sea despues de las seccionales para concluir el volumen uno' *'Tambien estoy escribieno una cancion original y un mash-up de Lady Gaga "Alejandro/Judas"' Hi que tal? oiep el primer cap estuvo buenaso, me facino, oie aunque no estaba en la audicion que hice le atinaste a mi personaje, si puedes enviame el borrador del 2do cap como tengo full tiempo mañana y el martes y no voy a la u podria ayudarte en lo que pueda. mi mail es: esteban_roserop@hotmail.com cualquier cosa me avisas o me envias un correo. Saludos desde Ecuador. Israel Rosero 19:08 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Geraaard me encanto el episodio 1 solo te quisiera decir que por que no a los episodios les agregas las canciones que se presentaron en el episodio y aca te dejo una lista de sugerencias de episodios (solo son sugerencias espero que los adaptes segun la historiay comienxo por el episodio 3): 3. Happy Gleethmas 4. Lady Music Week 5. Mash-On 6. Meet (Este episodio seria para presentar un personaje nuevo y se completaria el titulo, por ejemplo: Meet veronica) 7. Sectionals 8. Michael Mania Espero que estes en contacto conmigo JAAS 21:16 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno, vi el mensaje que le dejaste a Brunoar, y tienes que hacer esto: [ [ Archivo : NOMBRE DE LA IMAGEN | 3 0 0 p x ] ] (Todo junto Lo mrcado en negrita es lo que tienes que ver ojala te haya servido ;) SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 03:53 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Gerard: Te explico.. Algunas plantillas fueron modificadas para que no se le tenga que poner el [ .jpg|300px ]. En este caso ya estan puestas con el formato de 284 pixeles, y solo se necesita poner el nombre y formato del archivo! Yo lo arreglo por vos, ok? : Saludos! Camsay - ''Talk'' 05:13 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola!! que onda amigo, lei tu primer capitulo y quedo genial. Tengo una duda: crees que podria ayudarte en seleccion de canciones o cosas asi?? Me gustaria colaborar en esto, bueno, si es de tu agrado jeje. Espero tu respuesta ;) Juaan.hernandez 20:15 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Covers! thumb|left Hoola! Como va todo? Tengo una propuesta, te puedo ayudar a hacer las caratulas de las canciones de tu Fic, tal como lo hago con Cockitho Ejemplo: Espero la respuesta SALUDOS ! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:41 5 dic 2011 (UTC) sugerencia: hola queria decirte que me gusto mucho el primer capitulo de tu fan.fic & te queria dar una sugerencia: que si haras un episodio en el que hagan una asamblea para reclutar miembros podrian cantar hit the lights de selana gomez :) Hola Gerardo el segundo epi estuvo chido y queria hablar contigo sobre los siguientes episodios y as Sectional espero que estes en contacto conmigo o me mande tus ideas a mi correo JAAS 19:25 11 dic 2011 (UTC)j.aaas@live.com.mx R:Petición Hola! ¿coma va todo? Respecto a lo de The Magic Of Disney, tenlo por seguro que estas autorizado, :D , y sobre lo de los covers hablamos. SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 17:03 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey Geraaard! TENGO UNA PROPUESTA! Ya que por motivos propios no participo en tu fic, me gustaria contribuir haciendo algunos covers para las canciones del mismo! Esta en vos, las cosas, pero de esta forma las canciones no se van a filtrar porque aunque sepa las canciones del Fanfic, no estare preocupado en las mismas Saludos! ''Camsay ♥'' '''Talk! 06:57 15 dic 2011 (UTC)' Pues, lo que tenes que hacer se mandarme un mail via este metodo en la wiki. ☺ Y avisarme un rato antes que los necesites.. COn los materiales qie tengo hago un cover por minuot, no es la gran cosa, y se pone aburrido esto con el hiato :P.. Saludos.. [[User:Camsay|''Camsay ♥]] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk!']] 08:48 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Covers Ya los tengo listos, avisame cuando se estrene el fic, y yo los posteo.. Asi no hay problema. Ademas al ser un admin, yo puedo editar tu blog, asi que lo edito y agrego los covers.. Saludos! ''Camsay ♥'' [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk!']] 19:03 15 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: Consulta (Rory) Covers Ya los termine, quedaron geniales con un toque navideño..! Avisa cuando los necesites! Saludos '[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD]] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 18:23 22 dic 2011 (UTC) JAAS 22:07 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Nuevo episodio Hola Gerardo nuevamente te propongo un episodio que se titule "Unstable" o "No broken my hearth". Este episodio tratara sobre relaciones y mas entre Jaxo, Luna, Estrella y un proximo novio de estrella. La trama: Una mañana Jaxo ve a estrella de espalda y pensando que es Luna la besa y Luna ve a los dos, mas adelante Luna perdona a Jaxo y Estrella le pide A jaxo que le de clases de canto personales, Jaxo acepta y la lleva al auditorio y cantan "Dont cry for my argentina" pero esta ves se besan a proposito y el novio de estrella y Luna se enfadan y rompen con sus respectivos novios. El novio de estrella y Luna Cantan "Bad Romance" El final: Luna anda con otro (aun enamorado de Jaxo ) y Jaxo y estrella se vuelven pareja. Espero que lo tomes en cuenta Tu amigo Javier (Jaxo) Hola Feliz Navidad! Bueno, como lo dice el titulo vengo a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 14:45 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Digamos que Toto dejo escapar un poco de espiritu navideño de mi frio corazon de Grinch y monstruo inmisericordioso de la wiki, asi que les dejo a todos ustedes un pequeño obsequi de gratitud.. Espero que les vaya muy bien a todos ustedes y pasen unas felices fiestas! Con cariño.. el Grinch, digo [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 19:22 23 dic 2011 (UTC) ! thumb|left|500px Feliz Navidad 700px HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión''']] 19:53 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad Archivo:Happynavidad.jpg